powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Not to be confused with Camouflage. Also Called * Disappearance/Disappearing Effect/Disappearing * Fading Effect/Fading * Vanishing Effect/Vanishing Capabilities User can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. Applications *Cloaking Techniques *Invisibility Combat *Invisibility Infusion *Partial Invisibility Variations *Absolute Concealment *Chi Invisibility *Cloaking Shield Construction *Conditional Visibility *Elemental Invisibility *Magic Invisibility *Rainbow Invisibility *Selective Invisibility *Supernatural Concealment *Technological Invisibility Associations *Camouflage/Shadow Camouflage *Cloaking Shield Construction *Imperceptibility *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Invisible Speed *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Light/Darkness Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Unnoticeability Limitations *Invisibility Cancellation and Invisibility Awareness are direct counters to this power. *Users of several vision powers can detect the user. *May not work against advanced users of Sensory Tracking. *May be limited on how much mass in addition of themselves/others they can affect. **May be limited to how far of the body the mass can be to become invisible. **May be unable to affect others or objects, being limited to only themselves. *May be not be able to revert back to a visible state without meeting certain conditions. *May be limited on how long they may remain invisible. *May require great concentration to stay invisible. *User may be detectable through non-human sensory, such as through cameras, infrared optics and other forms of machinery. *May be always on, limiting the user's interactions with others. *User can be detected by senses that don't depend on vision, such as smell, hearing, touch, etc. *Rain and other liquids, solids, fire, etc. may show the user's shape while invisible. *May be rendered blind on account of their eyes not absorbing any light. *May be invisible for only visible light. *May still cast shadow. *May still leave footprints. Known Users See Also: Invisibility. Cartoons Movies Live Television Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects Gallery Cartoons Big Chilly.jpg|Big Chill (Ben 10) Ghostfreak_Invisible.jpg|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) LoMN_Great_Kanohi_Huna_In_Use.png|Vakama (BIONICLE) uses the Kanohi Huna to make himself invisible. Snake_Talisman.png|The user of Snake Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) gains the power of invisibility. It also makes any clothes worn invisible, as well as the talisman itself. Kim Possible invisible.gif|Kim's battlesuit (Kim Possible) turns invisible. Shadow-crowns-wolves.jpg|Lin Kuei (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), using a Shadow Crown to become invisible. 604_-_Houdini.png|Experiment 604/Houdini (Lilo & Stitch) Vanisher Miraculous Ladybug.png|Vanisher (Miraculous Ladybug) Miss_appear.jpg|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), as Miss Appear. TMNT2K3_S01E07.jpg|Foot Tech Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) XC Shroud of Monster Camo.png|Shroud of Monster Camo (Xiaolin Chronicles) Shroud of Shadows.jpg|Shroud of Shadows (Xiaolin Showdown) Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).png|The nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch), use their loch-ets to make themselves invisible to remain in hiding for humans. Spiderman_Stealth_Mode.gif|Spider-Man (Spider-Man Unlimited) using the stealth mode of his suit. Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_invisible_S6E25.png|Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (My Little Pony Series) Danny Fenton-Phantom Invisibility.gif|Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) The Powerpuff Girls Invisibility.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) Guardian (Jonny Quest).jpeg|Guardian (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest) Comics Batina 99.JPG|Batina the Hidden (The 99) can blend into any background and become invisible. She can sometimes define and understand things that have been hidden by others. Invisible_Kid.jpg|Invisible Kid (DC Comics) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Invisbility.jpg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Invisible Lad's Invisibility. invisible woman full body michael dooney bw 5x lrg.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Invisibility by The Hood.jpg|The Hood (Marvel Comics) A-Bomb (Marvel Comics).jpeg|A-Bomb (Marvel Comics) Super Skrull.jpg|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Vampirella Invisibility.jpg|In the original Warren Publishing comics, Vampirella (Vampirella) could turn invisible. Maggie Nelson.jpg|Maggie Nelson (Mosaic) Movies File:Cheshire_cat_fades.gif|The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland 2010 film) Violet Invisible Supersuit.gif|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Rodney Skinner.jpg|Rodney Skinner (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) is a gentleman thief that stole Griffin's invisibility formula. Invisible Woman Hiding From Doctor Doom.gif|Invisible Woman/Susan Storm (Marvel Comics) Randall.png|Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) Invisible Freddy.gif|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) attacking Rick Johnson while invisible. completedcloak.jpg|Predator (Predator) Mubbud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Mudbud (Super Buddies) was able to turn invisible. The_Light_Fury_cloaking_herself.gif|Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon) Literature nicky and tara intangibility.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Live Television InsibilityImage.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) becomes invisible. claude_appears.jpg|Claude Rains (Heroes) seen only by the rain. Darien Fawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes (The Invisible Man) File:Simon_Bellamy_(Misfits)_invisibility.gif|Simon Bellamy (MisFits) uses this power. Maja.jpg|Marie (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) has this ability in her human form, she's granted with this ability because of her half blooded Sigben inheritance. Rose_invisible.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is invisible. Manga/Anime Scandia (Aldnoah.Zero).jpg|Scandia (Aldnoah.Zero) Aldnoah Drive allows it to be invisible to all forms of optical visions… Scandia and Electris (Aldnoah.Zero).gif|…and so can any Kataphrakt that combines with it. Jacob Stealth magic.gif|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) with his Assassination Magic allows him to turn invisible and cannot be detected by sound or sent as well. Mavis Vermilion-0.png|As ghost/spirit, Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) is invisible to everyone who doesn't bear the Fairy Tail Insignia. File:Shizuka_(JoJo)_invisible.gif|Shizuka Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable) Toru_Hagakure_Full_Body_Uniform.png|Toru Hagakure's (My Hero Academia) Quirk called Invisibility grants her a completely invisible body. HayateGekkōInvisibility.png|Hayate Gekkō (Naruto) turns invisible with the Transparency Jutsu/Transparent Escape Technique. File:Mu_(Naruto)_invisible.gif|Mu (Naruto) can turn invisible. namivanish_by_doctormoodb-dazgpjc.gif|Nami (One piece) uses "Mirage Tempo" to make herself invisible. Video Games PeepingTom.png|Peeping Tom (Bioshock: Burial At Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grants the drinker invisibility and x-ray vision. Sister Friede Dark Souls III.jpg|Sister Friede (Dark Souls III) is able to turn invisible at will. Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can use ice and storm magic to make himself invisible. Half-Life Series Female Assassin Cloaking Device in Action.gif|Via the use of equipped cloaking devices, the Female Assassins (Hλlf-Life series) can become invisible to sneak past and create surprise attacks against their enemies. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) possesses a built-in stealth camo device in his exoskeleton. Espio the Chameleon Invisible gif.gif|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Amy Invisible.jpg|By focusing pink energy around herself, Amy Rose (Sonic '06) can turn invisible for up to fifteen seconds. Ghost H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) as a ghost, can become intangible and invisible. Phantom H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) as a spirit, can become intangible and invisible. DK64_Gorilla_Gone.png|Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong) Web Series Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) Nox Decious.jpg|Nox Decious (Stupid Mario Brothers) Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Galleries